Pourquoi je
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Il m'a fallu un mois pour avoir le courage de la publier, je suis Bafan et je vous livre mon histoire sous les traits de Sora. J'ai perdu un être cher, une personne irremplaçable et des années plus tard, j'ai sauter la case suicide et j'ai appris à vivre sans lui, avec notre promesse, avec les mots qu'il m'avait appris. Et tu me manques et de là où tu es j'espère que tu me vois.


Bonjour à tous -ou bonsoir- Je suis Bafan, le texte que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un UA (Univers Alternatif) il raconte une histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur puis ce que cette histoire est malheureusement vrai, elle n'est pas très joyeuse sans véritablement glauque non plus. Elle date d'il y a plusieurs années maintenant et je n'ai jamais vraiment eue le courage d'écrire à ce sujet, à _son _sujet. Pour raconter cette histoire je me suis mise dans la peau de Sora, on m'a dit un jour que je lui ressemblais et puis c'est venue tous seul, je lui ai donné ma souffrance et... J'ai beaucoup pleurée en l'écrivant. Parce que les bons et les mauvais souvenirs sont ressortis. Je ne dis pas tous, je garde un voile de mystère..

Voilà mon histoire. Ma vérité profonde que je raconte dans un endroit où personne ne me connait, très peu de personne sont au courant mais j'avais... besoin d'en parler parce que c'était l'anniversaire du jour où _il_ est devenu mon ange. Voilà.

* * *

_**Pourquoi je…**_

* * *

Les gens que je rencontre ne se gênent jamais bien longtemps pour m'inonder de question.

Je dois être une personne intrigante, pourtant je suis tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Bon, j'avoues que mon apparence est assez hors norme.

Qui peut se vanter d'avoir naturellement les cheveux dresser sur la tête? Et je vous assure j'ai tout essayer pour faire redescendre mes satanés mèches brunes, mais rien n'y fait. Qu'importe la quantité de gel que j'y applique elles restent fièrement dressées vers le ciel.

_Pourquoi tu ressembles à un hérisson?_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! A choisir j'aurais préféré les avoir blond et lisse.

Pour faire court je suis assez mignon et j'ai pas mal de succès au près des gens, d'ailleurs c'est assez pratique, vous n'imaginez pas tous ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour ceux qu'on aime.

Bien que certain en doute je suis bel et bien un garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit, filiforme et que j'ai un visage -que certains s'amusent à qualifier de- gamin, que je suis forcement une fille!

_Tu as quel âge?_

Question vous me direz tout à fait banale mais pas dans mon cas… Elle devient assez soûlante quand on vous la ressort pour un oui et pour un non presque 10 fois par jour….

J'ai 18 ans! Et oui je sais que ça ne se voit pas, honnêtement, vous me donneriez combien? A peine 15? Et bien non, je suis bel et bien majeur! Donc si j'ai envie d'aller en boite, de me bourrer la gueule, de conduire ou de fumer foutez moi la paix!

_Pourquoi tu fumes?_

Bonne question. A laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse clair à donner. De nos jours tous le monde fume. _Lui _aussi _il _fumait. C'est peut être pour ça. Parce que moi aussi j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'_il _pouvait bien trouver à ces bâtons d'essences.

_Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps?_

Les gens n'arrivent pas à accepter que l'on puisse être heureux et qu'on est envie de le montrer, ils deviennent jaloux et si j'attire des regards appréciateurs, j'en attire aussi des envieux. Quand on est jaloux on devient méchant.

Beaucoup on essayait de me faire perdre ce sourire qui me caractérise tant, mais jusqu'ici, une seule personne y est parvenus.

Je souris encore aujourd'hui parce que je l'emmerde _cette_ personne, parce qu'_elle_ me manque et que j'essai d'atténuer ma douleur dans un grand sourire solaire.

_Pourquoi tu as une clé autour du cou?_

Cette question revient souvent. Cette fameuse question… Cette clé autour de mon cou c'est une promesse, une satané promesse que je m'obstine à respecter depuis _sa _mort.

_Pourquoi tu écris tout le temps au lieu d'écouter en cour?_

Mon voisin de classe est fatigué de suivre les cours pour deux. Il me le fait payer en dilapidant mon argent de poche en bouffe et en divers trucs dont il m'assure avoir absolument besoin. Mais bon, je lui dois bien ça. Roxas est le seul avec Axel à savoir pour _lui _et pour cette promesse qui pend autour de mon cou.

Si j'écris, c'est parce qu'_il _me l'a demandé.

_Pourquoi tu refuses toutes les déclarations?_

Mais parce que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus aimer. J'ai déjà essayer de passer à quelqu'un d'autre, d'aimer encore après _lui. _Mais ça c'est mal terminé. Elle a souffert et moi aussi. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui Kairi va bien, nous sommes toujours amis, bien que pendant un moment nous nous évitions le plus possible. Le fait qu'elle soit ma voisine n'aidait pas beaucoup, nous nous sommes donc réconcilier et fait en sorte d'oublier cette catastrophique et courte amourette.

_Pourquoi tu es sortis avec une fille si tu es gay?_

Parce que le corps d'un mec m'aurait fait penser au _sien. _Cet autre qui se serait allonger sur moi, je n'aurait pas pu m'empêcher de le comparer à _lui, _et c'est _son _nom que j'aurais hurlé au moment ou cet autre m'aurait fait jouir. Je pensais parvenir à _l_'oublier avec Kairi, mais ce fut pire.

_Pourquoi parfois tu as ce regard si lointain?_

Parce que je pense à _lui, _à chaque parcelle de _son _être, comme la couleur de _ses _yeux ou _ses_ sourires en coin mi amusés-mi exaspérés. Je ne veux rien oublier, ni _son _odeur, ni _sa_ voix et aucune de _ses _phrases.

_Il_ était une sorte de philosophe, _il _aimait les grands mots et ne _se _gênait jamais pour en débiter des tas sur des trucs parfois complètement incompréhensible… Non, en fait tout était incompréhensible. _Ce _mec était pas croyable! _Il_ n'était jamais d'accord avec _lui_-même! _Il _me répétait toujours de me donner à fond, de ne rien bâcler que tout était important, et pourtant, _monsieur_ était un je m'en foutiste de première! L'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité complet! _Il_ avait horreur des contacts avec les gens et pourtant _il_ allait _lui_-même en réclamer, _il _me disait de ne pas négliger l'être humain, de toujours rester en contact avec les autres.

_Ce _gars m'a appris à sourire, _il _m'a montré comment m'ouvrir, comment rire, _il_ a donner un sens au mot liberté. _Il_ m'a appris la vie.

_Il _fut en quelque sorte ma première fois en tout.

_La_ première personne à m'avoir tendus la main.

_La_ première à m'avoir souris sans arrière penser.

_La_ première à m'avoir accepté puis aimé.

_Il _fut mon premier tout court.

Et je _l_'ai aimé, oh oui putain, je _l_'ai aimé!

Et je me rappelle de tout! Lorsqu'_il _m'attendait à la sortie des cours, les mains dans les poches, les écouteurs enfonçaient dans les oreilles, en me voyant arriver _il_ en retirait un et me le tendait en souriant. _Son_ rire entendus au détour d'un couloir, _cette _main qui serrait doucement la mienne et ce parapluie qui ne servait à rien, délaisser dans une flaque nous observant courir sous l'averse, riant à gorge déployer, heureux d'être en vie. Et _son_ rire grave, profond, qui résonnait dans le silence de la nuit lorsqu'_il _passait _ses_ mains sur mon corps et que je geignais tel un chiot.

Je me rappelle de celui que j'étais avant _lui_.

Il n'y a qu'un mot qui pourrait définir le moi de cette époque; pitoyable.

La définition même de misanthrope, je haïssais les gens et la vie. Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas. Une rage sans nom m'habitait et même aujourd'hui elle est encore là, peut être plus forte qu'avant, parce qu'on m'a enlevé la seule chose qui ne m'est jamais rendus heureux dans la vie.

Je suis resté le même que j'étais avant _son _départ. Cette personne qu'_il_ jugeait formidable et qu'_il _avait sué sang et eau à construire.

_Il _a su m'apprivoiser, me donner les bons mots et le courage pour avancer, avec ou sans _lui_.

_Il _n'a jamais rien demander en retour, _il _est mort sans que je puisse m'acquitter de la dette que j'ai envers _lui_. Ah oui, il y a cette clé autour de mon cou, son unique requête que je respecterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

_Si tu es si triste, pourquoi tu pleures pas?_

Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà pleurer, maintenant je dois avancer. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai plus de larme.

_Ça__ devait être une personne formidable._

On ne rencontre quelqu'un comme _lui_ qu'une fois dans sa vie et même certain n'ont jamais la chance de les côtoyer, ces gens qui portent la vie en eux, ceux qui savent parler et qui sont capable de t'expliquer le plus complexe des dilemmes de la vie en un regard. Quand on dit que les meilleures partent les premiers, je ne peux qu'approuver, _il _est partis trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

_Comment est il mort?_

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, pour moi_ il _est toujours en vie quelque part… je refuse d'admettre le fait qu'_il_… qu'_il_ soit… mort? C'est un mot trop cruel, la mort ne _lui _va pas. J'ai tout fait pour oublier, pour enfouir au plus profond de moi le jour où le téléphone a sonné et que… qu'on m'a annoncer qu_'il_…

On ne peut pas comprendre sans le vivre, c'est inexplicable c'est comme si vous me demandiez de décrire une couleur… Impossible.

_Il te manque?_

Qu'elle question idiote. Bien sûr! Les gens emploient le verbe « _manquer_ » à tort et à travers, c'est fatiguant. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que le manque. C'est un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, une boule au fond de la gorge, l'image de cette personne toujours présente dans votre esprit. Parfois vous vous retournez et vous vous attendez à croiser son regard, mais vous ne rencontrez que le néant qui vous rappelle cruellement qu'il n'est plus là.

Quand il vous arrive quelque chose vous vous précipitez sur votre portable pour le prévenir, c'est en cherchant dans vos contact que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez effacé son numéro, parce qu'il rappeler trop de choses et que vous en aviez assez d'appeler son répondeur et d'écouter en boucle sa voix. Le manque c'est cette douleur sournoise qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, lorsque vous riez, lorsque vous rêvez ou que vous marchez. Tous le temps, tous le temps.

Pour moi c'est comme si on m'avait arraché les deux bras. J'ai toujours mes jambes et je peux avancer, mais pour aller où?

Sans_ lui_, rien n'a d'importance. A quoi ça peut servir de voyager s'_il_ n'est pas sur les photos avec moi, à grincer des dents parce qu'_il_ ne trouve pas la batterie du portable, qu'_il _n'aime pas les moustiques et que le lit n'est pas assez moelleux?

C'était un râleur obsessionnel, une vraie plaie! Mais _il_ aimait voyager et _il _m'a transmis sa passion. _Il _voulait voir le monde et retranscrire ce qu'_il_ avait vu, _il _aurait voulu être écrivain.

L'écriture c'était _lui _et _lui _c'était l'écriture.

_Il_ écrivait, écrivait et écrivait!

_Il _m'avait fait jurer que s'_il lui _arrivé quelque chose je ne devrais pas faire de bêtise, je devrais continuer de vivre pour _lui_, et écrire à _sa_ place. Après ça _il _avait passer la clé de son coffre où _il _rangeait tous ses textes autour de mon cou et m'avait embrasser doucement, comme s'_il_ voulait sceller mes lèvres pour qu'elles ne divulguent jamais notre secret.

A cette époque je n'ai pas très bien compris où _il _voulait en venir.

_Tu écris seulement pour respecter une promesse?_

Au début oui, et je dois avouer que je ne me débrouillais pas très bien, sérieusement c'était affreux, un gosse aurait fait mieux. C'est en parcourant _ses _écris et à force de l'habitude que j'ai appris et découvert à quel point l'écriture était libérateur. Le savait _il_? Etais ce pour cela qu'_il_ passait son temps à plancher sur _ses_ textes, de quoi voulait _il _se détacher? J'ai appris à aimer ça, ce fut ma thérapie pour passer à travers tous ça, quand j'écris j'ai l'impression qu'_il_ est là à mes cotés, je sens _sa _présence, c'est pour ça que dés que je peux, j'écris, j'écris et j'écris!

Aujourd'hui je suis les cours à quatre cent borne de route de là où nous avons vécu notre histoire, Axel _son_ meilleure ami m'a suivi, il préférait garder un œil sur moi, _il_ avait du le lui demander. Ici on a rencontré Roxas et ce fut au tour d'Axel de vivre sa propre histoire. Impossible de les décoller! De fil en aiguille, Roxas est devenu mon meilleure ami, ces deux là comblent un peu le vide qu'_il _à laisser.

_Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant?_

Je vais continuer à vivre. Pour _lui_ et pour notre promesse.

Bien qu'_il_ ne soit plus là, ce n'est pas une raison pour partager ma détresse avec les autres, eux ils n'ont rien demander, pour se faire aimer il faut toujours arborer un grand sourire, honnêtement on va plus facilement vers les gens qui ont le visage éclairé que par ceux qui font la gueule. Une autre de _ses _leçons. Donc je vais continuer à sourire, parce que pleurer ne servira à rien, ça ne _le _ramènera pas et je me suis suffisamment rendus malade, maintenant j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je vais devenir le plus grand écrivain que ce monde n'a jamais porté, je décrirai tous les sentiments, tous les paysages, toutes les sensations que j'aurais pu ressentir, j'enchaînerai le rire au larme avec brio et je serai connu du monde entier, si bien qu'un jour même dans l'haut de là _tu_ entendras mon nom. Je réaliserai _ton _rêve et je ne _t_'oublierai jamais…. _Riku_…

* * *

_« Regarde Sora! »_

_Le jeune homme leva des yeux blasés vers le ciel que pointait du doigt Riku._

_« Ouais, et? »_

_« Tu as vu comme il est bleue? »_

_« C'est le ciel en même temps, bon on y va? »_

_« Attend! »_

_Le garçon au cheveux argentés agrippa l'autre par le poignet et le rapprocha de lui._

_« Regarde comme c'est immense. Imagine que la vie c'est le ciel. Il est beau, sans fin et tellement bleu, ni rose, ni noir, juste bleu! »_

_« La vie n'est pas sans fin. »_

_« C'est là que tu as tort, rien ne se finit après toi, elle continuera toujours. »_

_« Jusqu'à la fin du monde. » _

_Riku lui lança un regard dépité et lui saisit le menton d'une main appuyant avec deux doigts sur ses joues._

_« Espèce de défaitiste! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça! »_

_« Ok, ok, arrête, ''cha'' fait mal! »_

_Riku le relâcha et ébouriffa affectueusement son indomptable chevelure brune._

_« Le ciel c'est notre vie, pour l'instant il est bleu, lumineux, accueillant, mais un jour il va s'assombrir. Parce que dans la vie il ya des hauts et des bas. Il y en a et en aura toujours. Ces petits nuages blancs qui contraste avec l'immensité bleu du ciel, imaginons que ce sont des problèmes, bien qu'ils soient présent et par moment énormes, ils s'effilochent doucement et finisse inexorablement par disparaître Qu'importe la noirceur des nuages ou la force de la tempête, le ciel finira toujours par redevenir bleu! »_

_Sora avait écouté en silence, le nez levé vers le ciel, le visage fermé, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement il soupira et rentra le nez dans le col de sa veste._

_« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »_

_« pour que tu sois capable, un jour, de répéter ça à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le brun soupira de plus belle._

_« N'importe quoi. »_

_Il reprit sa route là où il l'avait laissé, laissant Riku derrière. Lui n'avait pas bougé, il fixait son dos qui commençait à s'éloigner lentement, se demandant intérieurement si un jour il trouverait les mots pour briser la carapace qui c'était formée autour de ce garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Les trouverait il?_

_Son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt et il sut que oui, lorsque l'objet de tous ses tourments se retourna et lui tendit la main._

_Ils seraient toujours ensemble. Toujours._

_The end…_

* * *

Ça m'a fait mal d'écrire ce The end. Cette histoire est finis depuis un mois mais il m'a fallut ce laps de temps avant d'avoir le courage de la publier. Merci d'avoir lu.

C'était Bafan, a bientôt pour des histoires d'un autre genre, n'oublions pas que je suis une fan de Kawaie! *oui kawaie avec un "e", ça dérange quelqu'un?!


End file.
